


like a birthday dream (when I'm with you I've got everything)

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there is almost no plot but there is happiness and kissing so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: “Jesus Christ,” Levi laughs. “You’re fucking impossible today, you know that?”Eren hoists him up enough that Levi can feel at least one blanket’s edge bunch under his back and Levi has a long moment to thinkI love this dorkbefore he’s dropped back against the throw pillows tucked against the far arm of the couch. Eren hovers over him for a minute, admiring his handiwork so visibly Levi wants to grab him by the collar and drag him down, but resists. He has an idea of what Eren wants and, well, he’s never really been capable of telling Eren no.“The birthday boy is never impossible,” Eren tells him cheekily.





	

Levi slides the glass pan into the oven, moving it further back with a nudge of his bare fingers against the top corner of it, and then carefully pulls back his hand before he straightens. The door of the oven knocks close with a little rattle, its frame still loose, and he makes a mental note to fix it later, even though he’s aware that realistically he’s going to forget again. He leans forward, feeling the presence at his back while he taps the oven timer on, and then, when everything is set up, turns around to face the looming figure impatiently shifting from foot to foot.

“O- _kay_ ,” Levi says. Laughter lurks in the back of his throat, like a bad cough, and he tries to clear it out as subtly as possible while Eren grins shamelessly in front of him. His lover’s eyes are bright, glittering mischievously in the bright white lights of their kitchen, and looking at him makes the urge to laugh thicker, stronger. It itches against his throat and crawls around his chest, infectious and joyful. Levi feels weak in the knees when Eren reaches out and snakes his arm around Levi’s waist, lightning quick like Levi will leave if he hesitates.

“That took _forever_ ,” Eren complains, or at least pretends too. He’s grinning too much for it to be even partially legitimate, his cheeks darkening possibly from the heat of their kitchen as he ducks his head to kiss him. Levi presses up on his tiptoes into the kiss, smiling against Eren’s lips as he reaches up to link his arms behind his head.

“ _You’re_ the one who wanted brownies,” Levi reminds him. The words are nearly lost in between them as Eren tips his head to the side and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, but Levi doesn’t mind. He barely remembers what he’s said as he curls his fingers into the material of Eren’s shirt, content enough to be kissed. He only lets himself fall back to his heels when Eren pulls back first, both of them sporting flushed cheeks that have nothing to do with the heat bleeding off their oven in the slightest.

“C’mon,” Eren laughs. His hands slide up Levi’s back and then down again to his waist, his feet shuffling forward until Levi’s forced to give ground, stumbling back step for step as Eren advances. Levi lets himself be manhandled with as much dignity as he can scrounge up, but he can’t imagine they look anything but utterly ridiculous, Eren guiding Levi out of their kitchen and across their living room with all the grace of a drunk polar bear.

“I can _walk_ you know.” The protest seems to fall on deaf ears, Eren only making a face at him as he presses forward relentlessly, and while Levi’s tempted to hold his place and let Eren’s body press against his in the most inviting way, he holds back that urge. Their flooring is nice, but their couch is nicer and he knows their home well enough that he can almost count down the seconds until he’s guided back against it, with its plump crooked cushions and the bundle of blankets haphazardly thrown over the back.

Levi catches Eren’s eyes as they shuffle along, green glimmering irises pulling him in like the laws of physics and gravity have been rewritten in the seconds since he’s looked up, and he finds himself laughing when Eren winks at him. His head falls back, one of their shoes left too close to the coffee table an unforseeing obstancle in their path, and they both stagger, Levi’s laughter only getting louder as Eren ducks his head to pepper apologetic kisses to Levi’s jaw and throat. Their shuffling continues on, Eren kicking the shoe as far away as he can manage, and it’s easy and comfortable, the way Levi leans up to kiss Eren’s cheek, even as he counts down in his head.

_Three, two, one-_

The couch hits him in the back of his thighs, almost hard enough to bruise, and Levi lands so hard his upper body bounces off the cushions. Eren’s laughter is loud and sharp when it comes, bouncing around the confines of their living room like an overeager puppy, knocking into walls and scattering over the glass windows with enough force Levi thinks it could ripple the curtains like wind. Levi’s laughing as well, his chest tight around his heart, squeezing it and making it hard to breathe even as he brings up a hand to muffle his snorts. From under his eyelashes Levi watches Eren as he leans forward, planting his hands against the arm of the couch Levi’s just tumbled over to keep himself steady, and when his lover looks up Levi can only shake his head, still trembling with mirth, and give him a look that just says _well, now what?_

Eren’s answering grin is wide, teeth white against the pink of his lips, his hair a mess that dances across his forehead and sticks up against the color of their ceiling like Levi’s had his hands buried there for hours. He hasn’t, but he thinks he can _absolutely_ fix that. Before he can open his mouth to tell Eren to get _over here_ already Eren moves, making his every action an over dramatic show as he leans forward to crawl over the arm of the couch, his hand skimming the edge of Levi’s thigh, his other one grazing Levi’s hip, until he’s hovering above him, crooked devilish grin softening before it can fully form into something particularly dopey.

“You’re so fucking ridiculous,” Levi murmurs. He reaches up to cradle Eren’s face in his hands, feels a warmth spread through his limbs as Eren turns his head to press a kiss against each of his palms in turn. _Sap_ , he thinks, and he’s not sure if it’s directed at Eren or himself. “You’re _so fucking ridiculous_ , Eren.”

“Maybe,” Eren murmurs back, voice hushed and velvety, like a promise. He bends his head until their foreheads touch gently and Levi feels a dopey smile pulling at the corners of his own lips, forceful enough he can’t even hope to fight it. He doesn’t try. “But you love me, so what’s that say about _you_ , huh, Levi?”

“Says that I have ridiculous fucking taste,” Levi answers without missing a heartbeat. Eren draws back, face scrunching up in an expression Levi thinks is supposed to be offense but crinkles at the edges with mirth like a firework going off behind a tree. Eren only rolls his eyes and grumbles something Levi doesn’t quite catch before his hands descend, his warm palms settling against Levi’s sides as he once again starts to manhandle Levi backward.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Levi laughs. “You’re fucking impossible today, you know that?”

Eren hoists him up enough that Levi can feel at least one blanket’s edge bunch under his back and Levi has a long moment to think _I love this dork_ before he’s dropped back against the throw pillows tucked against the far arm of the couch. Eren hovers over him for a minute, admiring his handiwork so visibly Levi wants to grab him by the collar and drag him down, but resists. He has an idea of what Eren _wants_ and, well, he’s never really been capable of telling Eren no.

“The birthday boy is never impossible,” Eren tells him cheekily. His eyes glitter, like gems hidden behind thick, dark eyelashes, and Levi snorts so hard his shoulders bounce. Eren looks seconds from sticking his tongue out him before he twists around and does a kind of controlled fall, so that he can land with his head cushioned in the vicinity of Levi’s heart without absolutely crushing him under his weight. Levi still lets out a soft _oof_ sound as his breath wheezes from his lungs, thankful that he’d had an idea of where this was going beforehand so that he could spread his legs at the last minute so that his thighs frame Eren’s waist as he extends his legs on the couch and rolls his eyes.

“Huh uh, sure, birthday boy,” Levi says. He slides one hand in Eren’s hair to play with it absently while Eren uses his long arms, gifted to him by his tall height, to fish the controller and TV remote off the coffee table without sitting up. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Eren hums in agreement, tipping his head back and to the side so that he can give Levi a bright look out of the corner of his eye, and Levi catches the corner of his smile, finding himself mesmerized by it. This is nothing new for them, their old couch and the game system, Levi’s back framed by pillows and his legs spread around Eren’s waist while the TV casts colorful shadows across the wall behind them; this is what their days off look like, more often than not, so today shouldn’t feel any different than a Saturday, or a Sunday, or a Friday-night-thank-god-we-don’t-work-tomorrow.

For the most part, in truth, it doesn’t feel any different than any of those days. Levi cards his hands through Eren’s hair and reflects that it feels normal and natural, no big hullabaloo crowding the space, no large celebration in sight, but he likes it. He likes their couch and Eren’s weight settled against them, the video game they’re crawling through booting up their last save, where they _still_ haven’t started the next section of the main quest. Eren’s clicking buttons, even though it won’t make the save load any faster, and Levi finds himself huffing out a laugh at his impatience, curling forward and drawing up his legs under Eren’s arms to hoist his husband up a few more inches, so that it’s easier to kiss his temple and hide the laughter building in his hair.

Maybe it’s not the big birthday celebration Levi thought Eren would want to have, but Levi certainly isn’t arguing. In fact, this just makes him want to spend _his_ birthday like this, even though the chances of that are practically nonexistence.

“Happy Birthday,” Levi tells Eren again. It’s not the first time today he’s said (or texted) his husband such a thing, but Levi doesn’t care. Eren tips his head farther back, scrunching down so that the back of his head digs into Levi’s sternum a little, and even with his expression mostly upside down Levi can tell Eren’s quirking his thick eyebrows at him in amusement. Before Eren can tell him that he’s already wished him happy birthday, Levi slides one hand over Eren’s shoulder, to press his palm against his head, and adds, “I love you.”

Eren’s expression softens, emotions dancing through his eyes and over his cheeks like shooting stars, all bright and glittering, stark against the night sky. He looks like a whole galaxy, wrapped into a person, the heat of the universe that lives in his skin bleeding into Levi from where they’re pressed together, and Levi feels himself pulled forward, heart first, into the black holes in Eren’s pupils, the feeling of loving him impossible to escape or ignore for a second.

“I love you too,” Eren answers, smiling crookedly. He tips his head up, digs the back of his skull even more into Levi’s chest, but Levi only ducks his head down and kisses him, craning his neck and not caring how it aches because Eren’s worth the momentary discomfort. They break apart after a moment, Eren’s green gorgeous irises encroached upon for a second by the dark of his pupils, and Levi thinks later, after the game, after the brownies, of how he’ll press Eren back against their bedsheets, or let Eren press him against the bedsheets, and how it’ll be beautiful.

Eren clears his throat, cheeks darkening as he turns his head back toward the TV screen and pulls the control up to balance it over his chest. He shifts his arms so that Levi’s legs are tucked under his armpits, one of his elbows digging into the back cushions of the couch, and Levi goes back to dragging a hand through Eren’s hair idly, not yet able to bring himself to look at the TV screen as well. Eren is too beautiful to miss, in this moment, though he usually is.

“Okay,” Eren says and out of the corner of his eye Levi sees their character, the dark haired prince he recalls, start running around the little gas station. “What were we doing again?”

Levi hums in thought, fingers of his left hand tapping a rhythm out over Eren’s heart as he tries to remember. “I think you were trying to fetch someone a fucking tomato or something.”

“ _Oh_ , shit, right, I was.” Eren’s tongue sticks out between his teeth for a second, his shoulders pressing against Levi’s ribs in a way that he shouldn’t find comfortable but does, if only for the familiarity of the motion. “Thanks, babe, you’re a lifesaver.”

Levi snorts and rolls his eyes, tugging on Eren’s hair just a little. “That’s what I’m here for,” he murmurs dryly. He settles in then, wriggling his shoulders back against the pillows and leaning his head at a more comfortable angle. Levi knows he’ll have to get up eventually and pull the brownies from the oven, but he still has at least another half hour, if not more, and in the meantime, he can watch Eren fetch tomatoes and whatever other inane side-quests his husband will run on to avoid the main story arch, and bask in this feeling, of knowing that this is what Eren wants to and that Eren is happy.

And that is all that matters, not just today, but any day; that Eren is happy and that Levi can spend time with him. Levi hums to himself and smiles, feeling Eren’s heart thump steadily under his hand, and finally turns his head toward the TV screen, content all the way down to his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late but oh well. couldn't resist writing something for my boy for his birthday. I hope you all enjoyed! <3


End file.
